


(untitled small thing that came to my mind)

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Promposition [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies, just a little thing i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: Sirius and puppies





	(untitled small thing that came to my mind)

“They’re so soft…” Sirius mumbled as he pets the tiny ball of fur lazily rubbing against his fingers.

Remus huffed.

They were at Hogsmeade, where a witch tried to sell the puppies her long-haired Boxer-Mix had had three and a half weeks ago. Now the small creatures were half-asleep, half-awake and waddled through the box, looking for a sibling to sleep on or a warm human hand to pet them.

“‘M not givin’em away yet. You want one you’ll ge’im when they’re seven weeks old. ‘M just takin’ reservations.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius answered without looking up from the pups, clearly entranced, “You know, I could just adopt them all.”

A snicker came from behind him, where Remus now bent down to take a closer look at the pups as well. “Sure, your mum would love them.”

A tiny growl came from Sirius, but when one of the puppies in the box yawned at the same time, he quickly dropped it.

“They really are sweet,” Remus whispered back, “But I think it’s time to go… Peter and James are back already - I saw them with a huge paper bag from Zonko’s…”

Again Sirius grunted.

“Yeah, urgh, okay, just… let’s go.”

Taking a last close look and petting over all the furry, warm bodies one more time, he stood up again and whispered to the sleeping baby dogs, before turning around to Remus and heading towards the castle again.

“Ey…” Remus said, nudging his elbow, “Did you just tell them that _Daddy will be back_? This dog-thing is getting to your head, you know?”

Sirius’ cheeks suddenly became flaming red.

“No. ‘F course not! I just…” but obviously, he had no real excuse and only grunted in frustration, “This is why people don’t like werewolves, you know!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3  
> You will also find my Support info there :)
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
